


Без обязательств

by Andrew_Clean, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Rai_grass



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: После очередных разборок с ЦРУ Брандту необходимо расслабиться...





	Без обязательств

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Миссия невыполнима"

Уильям зашел в бар и первым делом ослабил галстук так, что тот повис, почти развязанный, затем расстегнул жилетку. Пять минут назад он сказал долбаному директору ЦРУ: "Добро пожаловать в "Отряд Миссия невыполнима", – и даже улыбнулся в ответ на его лисью улыбку. И его даже не стошнило.  
  
Но теперь ему совершенно необходимо было выпить, а еще потрахаться в терапевтических целях. Причем последнее - в двойной или тройной дозе. Пока шла охота на Соломона Лейна, было как-то не до секса, к тому же он был под плотным колпаком у Хэнли, отслеживавшим каждый его шаг в надежде добраться до Итана. И хотя Уильям был уверен, что в его ЦРУшном досье ориентация указана, лишний раз трясти ею перед Управлением он не хотел.  
  
Он оглянулся вокруг. На него уже посматривали с интересом: парочка за столиком, явно ждавшая третьего, и парень у бильярда, который был неплох, в этой своей кожаной жилетке, демонстрировавшей мускулистую грудь.   
  
— Двойную водку с лимоном, — сказал Уильям, раздумывая, настроен ли на групповушку.   
  
— Двойную водку с лимоном, — практически одновременно с ним произнес человек, садившийся на соседний стул. Брандт взглянул в сторону и замер. Рядом с ним сидел мужчина, нисколько не похожий на завсегдатаев этого бара, человек средних лет в костюме почти как у Уильяма. Умный, уверенный в себе, не красивый, но приятный, тоже очень усталый мужчина. Тот рассеянно улыбнулся совпадению заказов и салютнул стопкой Уильяму. Брандт уже не мог отвести от незнакомца взгляд:  
— Впервые здесь?  
  
— Может быть, — ответил тот. — Или уже был тут прежде, но давно и не помню. Память — странная штука, — он залпом выпил шот и отставил стакан.  
  
— Да и бары все на одно лицо, — согласился Уильям. — Ждешь кого-то или просто выпить решил?  
  
— Обязательно «или»? — улыбнулся мужчина.  
  
— Нет, — Уильям выпил свою порцию и сделал жест бармену повторить. — Но обычно так.   
  
— Обычно, – повторил мужчина и замолчал. Он изредка поглядывал на Уильяма, но больше ничего не говорил.   
  
Уильям выпил второй шот, ему уже не хотелось ни групповушки, ни того парня в кожаной жилетке, который пялился на него так откровенно, что Уильям был почти уверен: стоит ему подойти — и этот качок просто завалит его на бильярдный стол и стянет штаны без лишних слов. Но Уильям хотел именно этого молчаливого мужчину в костюме, с пронзительными голубыми глазами.  
  
— Здесь мотель рядом, — решился Уильям. Пошлют — ну что поделать.   
  
— Знаю, снял там номер, — ответил незнакомец.   
  
Уильям побарабанил пальцами по барной стойке:  
— Не пригласишь выпить кофе?  
  
— Там нет кофеварки, — мужчина улыбнулся.   
  
— Отлично, я как раз не пью кофе. Меня Уильям зовут, — представился он.   
  
— Хорошо, пусть будет так, — незнакомец сунул под пустой стакан две купюры и встал. — Идем.   
  
  
Уильям ожидал, что будет у них долгая прелюдия из бессмысленных разговоров, похожих на фехтовальные поединки, хождений вокруг да около, пока они не перейдут к гвоздю программы. Но его партнер на эту ночь, так и не назвавший своего имени, приятно удивил. Едва Брандт закрыл за собой дверь номера, его моментально схватили за плечи и толкнули в сторону, прижав всем телом к стене. Незнакомец был немного выше и как-то очень удачно вписался своим жилистым телом в тело Уильяма. Словно они детали, которые подгоняли по одному лекалу.  
  
Может быть, в другое время Уильям бы и задумался над этим, но сейчас его мучило одно-единственное желание. Он трясущимися руками потянулся к ремню партнера, пальцы скользнули по пряжке...  
  
— Я сам, — улыбнулся незнакомец, и не успел Брандт сообразить поплывшим от возбуждения мозгом, что инициативы ему не видать, как его оперативно вытряхнули из брюк и трусов. Он посмотрел вниз, где полы официальных белых рубашек приподнимали два возбужденных члена, застонал и двинулся пахом вперед. Партнер схватил его за плечо, протащил несколько метров и швырнул на большую кровать. Еще пара секунд, и его член накрыл жаркий умелый рот. Настолько умелый, что Уильям готов был кончить немедленно.   
  
Однако незнакомец не собирался позволять ему этого. Его язык сначала переместился на яички Уильяма, а затем еще ниже и дальше, к анусу. Уильям весь напрягся, как струна, когда его начали не спеша вылизывать между ягодиц. Он бессознательно потянулся к члену, но его запястья резко прижали к кровати. Через несколько секунд, показавшихся Брандту часами, партнер подхватил его под колени и подтащил к краю кровати. Уильям почувствовал, как твердый горячий член уверенно входит в него и начинает размашисто двигаться внутри. Мастер конспирации Уильям Брандт, привыкший молчать как рыба даже во время оргазма, заголосил словно подросток. Уильям кончил первым, когда незнакомец, сжалившись, только прикоснулся к его члену. Партнер отстал на два толчка...  
  
Брандт раскинулся на кровати, глубоко дыша и чувствуя пытающееся выскочить из груди сердце:  
— Фил, ты меня когда-нибудь убьешь.   
  
— Клинт? — Фил Коулсон подскочил с такой скоростью, будто по возрасту ему было «чуть-чуть за двадцать», а не «чуть-чуть за специального агента». – Наконец-то, – он обнял лицо Клинта ладонями и поцеловал с таким нетерпением, как если бы этот поцелуй был первым за вечер.   
  
— Да что с тобой, — фыркнул Клинт, сбитый с толку таким напором. — Мало было? Скоро повторим. — Он все-таки оттолкнул от себя Фила, покрывающего его лицо поцелуями, и внезапно замер, глядя в потолок. — Эй, а где мы?  
  
— Мы в мотеле. У тебя небольшие проблемы с памятью после того, что сделал Локи. Ты все еще был под гипнозом, когда его убили, и сейчас твой мозг восстанавливается. Нужно время, совсем немного, — произнес Фил без единой запинки.  
  
Клинт медленно кивнул, обдумывая его слова и хмуря лоб.  
  
— А где я… — начал он, но Фил закрыл ему рот рукой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо вопросов. Давай побудем вместе, — попросил он.  
  
Клинт еще секунду хмурился, но потом расслабился в знакомых руках. Если Фил хочет — пусть будет так. Они найдут, чем заняться, и без разговоров.   
  
Брандт хотел уйти, не попрощавшись, но его любовник проснулся, и это добавило неловкости:  
— У меня встреча, нужно бежать. Было круто, — он улыбнулся. — Может, встретимся еще, и хоть тогда ты скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
  
Когда дверь закрылась, Фил поднялся и подошел к окну.   
  
— До среды, Клинт, — тихо произнес он, провожая взглядом статную фигуру, идущую от мотеля по тротуару к тому самому небоскребу, где Тони Старк убил Локи пять лет назад.


End file.
